


Achilles, Come Down (Some of us love you)

by AbnormalMind777



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Achilles Come Down-Gang of Youths, F/M, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Sad, Snippets, Songfic, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The Force, a thousand years in jail i should be sentenced to me thinks, anakin's family being the light of his life, my ass really almost forgot ahsoka huh, palpatine being a fucking snake like always, prompts, that includes obi-wan, the force is gender neutral, this song made me sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbnormalMind777/pseuds/AbnormalMind777
Summary: "Je vois que beaucoup de gens meurent parce qu'ils estiment que la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue, et j'en vois d'autres qui se font paradoxalement tuer pour les idées, les illusions qui leur donnent une raison de vivre. Ce qu'on appelle une raison de vivre et en même temps une excellente raison de mourir""I see a lot of people die because they don't believe that life is worth living, and I see others who paradoxically get killed for the ideas, the illusions that gave them a reason to live. What we call a reason to live is also an excellent reason to die."-Albert Camus
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Scaring Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is an anthology of moments in Anakin's life as he struggles with the Dark Side of the Force and the people who love him to the lyrics of Achilles, Come Down by Gang of Youths (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5aMav6q-o0)
> 
> EDIT: Forgot to mention I own nothing!!!!!

_ Achilles _

_ Achilles _

_ Achilles come down, won't you _

_ Get up off _

_ Get up off the roof? _

She was gone.

His mother was gone. In the dusty hut where she was tied up, all he could do was close her eyes as his own were burning from tears and hatred.

How could this  _ happen? _ What was the point?

He was too late.  _ He couldn’t save her _ .

All he had left was a wave of anger that burned like his tears and the lightsaber in his hand.

.

.

.

The Force cried as their child did, unable to contain the grief he exuded.


	2. Not Much

_You're scaring us_

_And all of us_

_Some of us love you_

_Achilles, it's not much but there's proof_

Obi-Wan wouldn't understand. _Couldn't_ understand. 

Jedi Master Kenobi was simply the perfect Jedi. 

No bursts of anger. No recklessness. The Negotiator. 

Always with a cool head.

He wasn't sure he would be able to measure up, _could_ measure up, no matter how good he was (or seemed). 

He wasn't sure he was good enough for him.

And so he said nothing when they came back from Geonosis and were deployed with their respective legions, Obi-Wan's hair cut shorter while his own lacked his Padawan braid after his Trials.

.

.

.

.

All Ben Kenobi could do was look back with regretful eyes and wished he could've told Anakin everything he wanted to before it was too late. 

_You were more than enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was kind of a struggle to write this one out, despite how simple it seems. Its almost freezing in Toronto and my fingers are trembling while I'm typing this. Also, my ankle is almost better and my knee has finally scabbed over, thank God! 
> 
> I appreciate the amount of Hits I've gotten but pls leave Kudos and Comments, I would greatly appreciate it and so do other writers!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope y'all are ready for this cuz I'm writing this while dealing with a busted ankle and knee, along with my menstrual cycle. I randomly clicked on a song at 2 am and when I listened to it I'm like oh shit this such a poignant song and it reminds me of Anakin. So I look up Tumblr to see if there are any edits and I find NOTHING! so my only talent being writing, I decided to make a songfic. If any of you talented ppl make edits and mood boards with this song for Anakin, I would greatly appreciate it!
> 
> My Tumblr is also AbnormalMind777, so please check that out if you're interested!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/abnormalmind777
> 
> Edit: Due to my new job and exams coming up, I won't be able to focus as much energy on this fic so I'm very sorry


End file.
